Warriors: Storm Approaching: Heart of Secrets
by ivy020
Summary: A kit, left motherless and alone, arrives at WindClan camp. Whitetail, a nursing queen, takes her in to raise as her own. When Smallkit and Snowfur meet, they realize that their family is closer than they expected. Everything takes a turn for the unknown, and everyone will have to reveal their secrets - whether they like it, or not. (9 years, rated T just in case.)
1. Allegiances

Hey everyone! This is my first story. Hope you enjoy reading it! Please read, and review! Friendly comments and constructive critiscism please!

This takes place several moons after _The Last Hope_. Disclaimer: Erin Hunter/Harper Collins Publishers own Warrior Cats.

I DO own the story, certain characters, the plot, and the title(s) of this story.

* * *

**WindClan**

Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

Apprentice, Cloudpaw, black she-cat with green eyes, Breezepelt's sister

**Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)**

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Wildshadow-bright ginger-shecat with bright green eyes

Whiskernose-light brown tom

Furzepelt-gray and white she-cat

Boulderfur-large pale gray tom

Snowfur-white she-cat, recently made warrior

**Queens** **(She-cats nursing or expecting kits):**

Whitetail-White she-cat with clear eyes, nursing kits. (Bloomkit-tortieshell she-cat, Rabbitkit-light brown tom, Boulderkit-gray tom)

**Elders: (Former Warriors and Queens, now retired)**

Tornear-tabby tom

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw

Medicine Cat: Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors:

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Dewpaw, dark gray she-cat

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Apprentice, Snowpaw, white tom

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Apprentice, Seedpaw, very pale ginger she-cat

Icecloud-white she-cat

Apprentice, Lilypaw, dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Apprentice, Amberpaw, gray-and-white she-cat with amber ey

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat (Nursing Lionblaze's kits: Hollykit-Tortoiseshell she-kit, Leafkit, she-kit with brown face, ears, paws and tail with ginger patches, Darkkit-dark gray tom)

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Elders:

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Graystripe-long-haired dark gray tom

**ShadowClan**  
Leader: Rowanstar-ginger tom  
Deputy: Oakfur-small brown tom  
Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom  
Apprentice, Mistpaw,  
Warriors:  
Smokefoot-black tom

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Dewpaw,

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Sparrowpaw, light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Pinenose-black she-cat

Ferretclaw-cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing-ginger tom

Dawnflower-cream she-cat with warm mint-green eyes

Queens: Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Elders:

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

**RiverClan**  
Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom  
Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat  
Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors: Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Troutstream-pale gray tabby she-cat

Hollowflight-dark brown tabby tom

Rushclaw-light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentices:  
Podpaw-brown tabby

Heronpaw-

Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Queens: Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (Nursing Mallownose's kits: Splashkit, tortoishell and white she-kit, and Stonekit, gray tabby tom)

Elders:  
Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

**Cats Outside the Clans**  
Smoky-muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace  
Floss-small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace  
Snowdrop-White she-cat with amber eyes  
Black rouge tom with blue eyes


	2. Prologue

_A small black and white kit_ trudged up the hill. She blinked into the wind, ears flat against her head. It was so cold, and she was starting to get hungry. She had no mother, father, and no littermates.

She was all alone.

_I smell rabbit, I would catch one if I could, but I can't. I'm too small, and I don't know how. _

She smelt other cats. There! She squatted down in the long, waving grass. The kit wondered if those were the cats a loner told her about, a few days ago. They lived in large groups called _Clans_, and ate bones for breakfast, and lined their nests with fur - cats' fur. The kit gulped. She would be mousedust if they found her. But then again, she was so small, quite harmless. Surely those cats would take her in, or at least find her some food.

_I'm not a threat to their prey. Their prey is a threat to me! Those rabbits are bigger than me!_

One of the Clan cats chased a rabbit into their partner's claws. The kit watched, fascinated, as the second cat - the tabby - gave a swift, clean bite to its neck. The rabbit hung limp in his jaws. The Clan cats left, not noticing her.

She sighed. Picking up her paws again, the kit scampered into the wind, into the unknown.

* * *

"Are you sure that's safe?"

A white she-cat watched her kits. "Rabbitkit, stop playing with your sister like that. Here, catch this!" She tossed a moss ball at them.

Her kits squealed and chased after it, tripping over their own paws. Their mother blinked affectionately.

"Having trouble with those three, Whitetail?" A pale gray tom came over and sat next to her. Whitetail glanced at him. "They're a real pawful," she sighed. "But StarClan knows how I lived without them! I love them so much, Gorsetail." Another squeal from the kits made Whitetail glance at them sharply. "Don't play with the prey heap, kits! We have to eat. Boulderkit, stop!"

A sheepish gray kit looked reproachfully at his mother. "Sorry," he muttered, looking down at his paws.

"Well, I'll leave you to it," Gorsetail meowed, rising and shaking his pelt. "You've got a lively bunch; I'll catch a thrush and bring back the feathers for them to play with." Whitetail nodded, flicking her ear in acknowledgement, her gaze never leaving her mischievous kits.

Whitetail froze when she felt someone breathing on her neck, but when she looked, no one was there. Breath tickled her ear. _"Get ready for the future, Whitetail. Your life is about to change. Three will be four, and secrets formerly untold shall be revealed."_

Whitetail sat there, staring blankly at the wall, left to ponder those words. _My life is about to change. . .secrets untold shall be revealed. Does this mean...?_

* * *

A white she-cat huffed as she slithered into the tunnel. She dropped the limp vole at her paws. This leaf-bare was cruel. But she had still managed to find the odd mouse or squirrel, and she had a way of tracking hibernating rabbits in their dens - if the WindClanners weren't on the watch while she was out. If they _were_ on patrol, the white she-cat would have to settle for something less.

She shifted around in her cozy nest. A stray feather landed on her nose and she sneezed. "Excuse me," she muttered. _The snow's making it harder to track prey. I'm practically a snow cat by the time I scent even a single scrawny mouse. I'll be lucky if I make it to newleaf._ But the she-cat knew, despite all her grumbling and complaints, she was pretty well off, compared to other cats. She shuddered. She was lucky she was a good hunter. She had seen cats that were nothing but skins and bones, who hardly knew how to hunt. Some of them even had kits!_ I have to stay strong, for my kits._

She remembered her first litter, three tiny bodies of wet fur...how briefly they lived...

_One black tom squealed. The white she-cat stroked his back with her tail lovingly. His white-furred sister squirmed next to him. The third kit, a white tom, is silent, still, and he was cold to the touch, despite it being late-greenleaf. No, no ,the she-cat tells herself. He cannot be dead, he cannot be dead... Those words formed a mantra in her head. But she knows the truth: Her oldest kit is dead. She curled her tail around her two remaining kits. She wouldn't let them die, no matter what. _

_"Grow, little kits. Grow and make me proud. I know you will," she murmured._

* * *

Onestar narrowed his eyes. He was looking out at the dark sky, glittering with stars. _I miss Firestar. But he died in the battle with the Dark Forest, and there's nothing I can do about that._ He sighed. "There's no leaf-bare in StarClan. I can't wait until it's warm again," he muttered.

One star shone more brightly than the rest. Onestar stared at it, wondering if it was Firestar's star, and this was his way of communicating with him. He froze as icy breath filled his ear.

"_Do not worry, Onestar. I am safe. Be a good leader to your cats. Make Tallstar proud."_

"Firestar!" His cry rang through the still night air. "Is that you?"

Silence.

"I_ know_ it was you!"

More silence.

* * *

Whitetail was still brooding about the mysterious message she had received yesterday. What did it mean? Did she need to tell Kestralflight, or his apprentice, Cloudpaw? Did Onestar need to know about it?

"Whitetail, Rabbitkit put a thorn in my nest!" Bloomkit complained.

Whitetail sighed and looked at her kit. "Let me see," she ordered. Whitetail marched to her nest. "I didn't do anything!" Rabbitkit protested.

"Bloomkit, apologize to your brother."

"But, Mama-"

"Now!"

"I'm sorry, Rabbitkit," Bloomkit whimpered. "How did you know it was me?"

"Suspicion always haunts the guilty mind." Whitetail licked her daughter's ear. "I knew you were trying to get Rabbitkit in trouble."

"Yeah!" Rabbitkit bowled his sister over. "You framed me! I saw you put that thorn in your nest."

"Did not!" Bloomkit batted at her brother playfully. Rabbitkit squealed cuffed her around the ears.

Boulderkit squeaked excitedly. "You go, Rabbitkit!" he yowled, loud enough to wake everyone in the whole camp.

It was going to be a long day. Whitetail just couldn't wait.

* * *

"You go, Rabbitkit!"

Onestar groaned and covered his ears with his paws. Whitetail's kits were so _loud_. Kits will be kits, he thought wearily. He rose to his paws. _I might as well make myself useful and hunt._

On the moors (Time skip):

There was a peculiar scent in the air. It was a rogue scent, though the cat probably wasn't over six moons old. It had a fear scent stuck to it. _Not another trespasser! _"Just what we need," he grumbled. Stumbling down the slope, it wasn't until too late he had bumped into one of the dawn patrol.

"Onestar! It's so early, what're you doing at this time of the day?" exclaimed a shocked Sedgewing.

"Better three hours too early than two minutes too late," he snapped. Then, smoothing down his bristled fur, he continued on, much calmer, "I wanted to take a walk, I need some fresh air," he explained. _Not really a lie. I really do need some fresh air. _Boulderfur looked at him knowingly. "Yeah, Whitetail's kits are _so_ loud! I'm suprised that Whitetail can even _put up_ with them." Gorsetail nudged him.

"Hey!" exclaimed Boulderfur.

"You were like that once, too, mousebrain. And, StarClan, were you annoying!"

Onestar stifled a laugh. "Well, I'm sorry for interrupting your patrol. See you later."

"Oh, you didn't bother us at all!" Sedgewing called to his retreating figure.

"_Onestar...secrets will be revealed, and the truth will be less than welcome."_

* * *

Okay! Prologue! What do think? We heard from three of the cats who I'll be writing their points of views on. Oh, and did you notice I used two of Shakespeare's quotes? I'm not tellin' you which ones! First person to tell me which plays they came from gets a shout-out!

So, what did you think of this? Comments? Concerns? Questions? Constructive (and friendly!) criticism would be appreciated, so type in a review and click the button! I know you're capable of doing it! xD

**16/1/14:**

**HAPPY (LATE) NEW YEAR'S EVERYONE! I UPDATED AND EDITED THE CHAPTER A LITTLE BIT!**


	3. Chapter One

_The kit watched curiously as _two WindClan cats padded into their camp, surrounded by strong gorse bushes. They didn't look like merciless killers who ate bones and lined their nests with cats' fur. They looked like ordinary cats.

_I shouldn't let down my guard, _the kit scolded herself, _Just if they do attack._

Her stomach rumbled. How long had it been, since she had last eaten? A day ago, two days ago, longer? The kit sighed; it had been so long since her belly was full. She tilted her head at the camp. Maybe. . .? No, no. _They'll kill me if I walked into their camp and begged for food! I can't. I can hunt for myself. I think. . .I hope._

She sighed and turned, padded away. The long grass blocked her view; the cold and the snow made it worse.

The grass was just up to her paws here. The kit parted her jaws to scent any prey that might be foraging in the grass, hoping for a seed or two to munch on.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a brown shape. A squirrel! The warm, pungent scent hit her nose. She darted after the squirrel. Alert and alarmed, the squirrel dropped its nut and ran away from her. Dashing through the snow, the kit chased after it. The only prey she had seen in days. . .she couldn't lose it. Fierce warrior cats forgotten, her legs pumped after the bushy brown animal.

"Hey, did you see that?" Sedgewing craned her neck.

"See what?" Onestar laid the rabbit at his paws. He'd gone out hunting, then at sunrise met up with the dawn patrol and returned to camp with them.

Far away, something with black fur chased a brown animal - squirrel? - through the snow. The snow was bigger than the both of them.

"Oh, yeah," meowed Boulderfur, flicking his tail dismissively. "It's nothing."

"It could be something we need to look into. What if it's a threat to our prey?" Gorsetail mewed sternly. Sedgewing tensed beside him. "It could be a black-and-white hare chasing a squirrel."

"And why would rabbits be chasing squirrels? Honestly." Boulderfur rolled his eyes.

"We'll worry about that later. My paws are _freezing_. Let's go." Onestar picked up his rabbit again, and, not caring if the rest of the patrol followed or not, headed into camp, and deposited his catch on the pitifully small prey heap. Its contents were: A scrawny crow, a fish caught from the stream, a vole, and Onestar's rabbit.

"Onestar, do you want me to check rogue scent later? It wouldn't be any trouble." Sedgewing was in front of him. "And I could do some hunting while I'm out." Onestar shook his head. He awkwardly flicked some snow off his ear before speaking.

"No, it's okay, Sedgewing. But thanks. I'll get the Sunhigh patrol to keep an eye out. Or rather, four pairs of eyes," Onestar joked. "It's probably not a big thing. You saw how undersized the cat chasing the squirrel was. But, still: Better over-cautious than regretful."

* * *

"Snowfur?"

"Mhm?" Snowfur was obviously distracted.

Whitetail gave a sideways glance at the young warrior. "You seem. . .unfocused. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah. . .everything's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure. I'm very sure."

"Okay, then." Whitetail swept her tail over her paws. Snowfur was usually the most attentive and un-diverted cat in the Clan. When she seemed abstracted and so _distant_, Whitetail knew there was a reason to worry. A squeal from his kits snapped her out of her reveries.

"Thanks, Gorsetail!"

Gorsetail had stayed true to his word, and had brought back some feathers for the kits to play with. He tossed it in the air, and the kits batted at the flying feathers and pounced on each other.

"You didn't have to do that, " Whitetail murmured as he passed by.

"Oh, it was no trouble at all, Whitetail," Gorsetail mewed cheerfully. "Besides, we got a thrush, and cats can't eat feathers!"

Weaselfur was talking by the prey heap. Now Whitetail was the distracted one, listening to the young warrior summarizing his hunting patrol.

"...And then this thrush came flying out of nowhere! Gorsetail leapt into the air and _snap!_ He caught it!" Weaselfur was saying. "Feathers were flying everywhere, and. . ."

"I'm _flyiinng_!"

Whitetail only had time to register those words before a tortoiseshell kit smacked her face.

"Haha, Bloomkit! You only stayed in the air, for, like, two seconds!" Rabbitkit meowed in a teasing tone.

Whitetail groaned and got up, careful not to step on Bloomkit. "Next time you decide to 'fly', don't land on my face. You're too heavy and your paws don't taste too good," Whitetail gently chastised. "In fact, don't 'fly' anywhere where you could hit someone."

"Sorry!" mewed Bloomkit brightly before bouncing back to her littermates. She obviously was _not _sorry.

"Need a paw? I could look after your kits while you go out for a walk," a black she-cat offered, ambling up to Whitetail.

"Thanks, Nightcloud. In fact, a walk does sound pretty good. Especially after having a paw stuffed in my mouth," Whitetail mewed in an attempt of humor. "I'll be back soon."

"Oh, don't worry, Whitetail," Nightcloud mewed lightly. "Don't come back until your paws ache!"

"You mean until my paws are frozen; it's freezing!" Whitetail muttered. She waved her tail goodbye, then slipped out the camp entrance. She inhaled and exhaled the cold, fresh air. "Ah," she murmured. "I feel better already." She crouched, then pounced high in the air. Whitetail shook her pelt. Her paws itched to run. She darted through the snow, her paws skimming over the white ground, spraying snow everywhere. _I could go on like this forever! _Reluctantly, she skidded to a stop.

Was that a black and white kit chasing a squirrel?

* * *

The small kit panted. She felt as if she had run for an entire moon. But, she wasn't tired. At all. She loved running, and could run forever, and ever, and ever. . . She just needed some air.

She chased the squirrel until its tail tickled her nose. _This is my chance! _She gathered her hind legs beneath her. And jumped.

_I'm seeing things. That's the only logical explanation. _Whitetail shook her head and blinked.

Her paws were so cold, they were numb. She could hardly feel them.

Whitetail hardly remembers ambulating, but she snapped out of her trance when she bumped into a tree. _Ow. _Rubbing her nose with her paw, she took in her surroundings. She was in the grove of trees, near to the ThunderClan border. Suddenly feeling like an apprentice again, she managed to climb up a tree. She looked around, balancing herself on a branch. _Everything looks so different from above. It almost makes me understand those tree-loving ThunderClan rabbit-brains. You could see enemy patrols from up here! _She leapt from one tree to another, scattering snow everywhere.

(Ambulating means walking. Nothing to do with the ambulance.)

_Whoa._ Whitetail tensed as the branch she was on hobbled dangerously. She carefully ascended down the tree, grumbling a bit. As a cat, she had a natural instinct for climbing, but she never liked it. She was a WindClan cat, after all. She'd rather leave climbing to ThunderClan fluff-brains, and ShadowClan toad-lovers.

_Frogs look disgusting, and probably tastes as good as it looks._

She headed back for camp; She'd been out long enough.

"Hello, Whitetail!" Nightcloud cheerfully waved her tail. "Your kits have been fine. They're with the elders now."

"Thanks." Whitetail suddenly felt heavier, but her mind felt clearer, and she felt refreshed. The walk had really helped clear her head.

"Well? What'd you find?" Onestar's commanding voice rang through camp.

"We headed for the border first. There was this strange scent. It wasn't ThunderClan or RiverClan." Crowfeather sounded baffled. "There were these strange pawprints, too."

"It wasn't fox, or badger," Harespring continued. "It could be a rogue. My patrol headed for the RiverClan border. That's when the scent trail stopped. Weaselfur is a good tracker, and he couldn't detect anything suspicious. We met a RiverClan patrol. Everything's fine, on their side; so, we headed back for camp. The rogue caught some prey. _Our _prey," Harespring mewed pointedly. "Anyways, he seemed to have left.

"We passed the trees, and there were some uneven clumps of snow everywhere. Like someone had shaken the branches."

Whitetail stared at her paws, embarrassed.

"Thank you." Onestar looked thoughtful. "Whitetail!"

Her head snapped up. "Y-yes?"

"Did you see anything while you were out?"

"I may have seen the rogue. . .chasing prey on our territory. Just a squirrel," she added quickly. "Nothing to get worried about."

"Nothing to get worried about!" Onestar meowed. "It's _our_ prey. We need it, for the Clan. I never knew you were like this."

Whitetail resumed staring at her paws. "W-well, it's just that, that. . ."

"_What?_"' Onestar growled.

_Yes, 'what'? I don't know why I'm standing up for the rogue. Is it because he's so small? _"Nothing," she growled. "Just let it pass. What's done is done." Holding her head high in the air, she veered around and headed back to the nursery.

_Mouse-brain! _she silently cursed. _I shouldn't have argued with Onestar like that. A leader's word is law, after all._

Near the medicine cat den, a group of senior warriors were conversing.

". . .If it's a fox or badger, we need to take action," Ashfoot was saying in a hushed voice. "We all know what happened last time. . ." She trailed off. Crouchpaw's death still burned brightly in everyone's mind.

Whitetail strode up to the group. "Is this about that...er, rogue? If it is, I don't think we need to worry. The rogue couldn't have been older than six moons! It was so small, and it hardly knew how to hunt."

"Lots of rogues don't know how to hunt," Wildshadow mewed. While she wasn't a senior warrior, she had a bright mind, and she was a strong warrior.

"How many rogues are as small as a kit?" Whitetail retorted.

"Are you _sure _you saw a kit?" Owlwhisker mewed.

"Huh. Interesting." Heathertail's tone was indifferent, but her eyes showed otherwise.

"Why are we making a big deal out of this, anyways? It's just a rogue." Whitetail twitched her tail.

"This is the most exciting thing that's going to occur this leaf-bare!" Heathertail meowed, "And, besides, what if the rogue comes back, _again?"_

Whitetail said nothing, but padded away. Her head felt like it might explode.

* * *

First chapter! I was going to post this for Christmas, and I know it's been five days past, but here it is! (And, besides, my fish died yesterday, and I had to give it a decent burial).

"Dashing through the snow" (Jingle Bells). . .haha. Oh, and have you guys ever read Macbeth? This quote: "What's done is done" comes from that play. xD If you haven't read Macbeth read, I suggest you do so. (Unless you dislike violence, witches, and/or evil kings.)

Next chapter: Should be the following Sunday! If not, it's probably because:

A) I'll be moving (Should've moved this week, but oh well.)

OR

B) No wi-fi in new house, the library or whateva isn't open on Sundays (unlike in Toronto), and I couldn't upload it.

C) I forgot. (Very unlikely.)

Oh, and anyone remember Crouchpaw, the WindClan apprentice? I couldn't think of a good warrior name for him, so I just. . .er..."killed him off." Sorry, guys!

Thanks for reading! Favorites are appreciated, comments/reviews are better, both would make my day! Thanks again!

**17/1/14**

**UPDATED**


End file.
